Arthur trouble
by Darcy 101
Summary: What happens when Arthur knows Kim's secret and is black mailing her with it. Will Jack be able to help Kim before Arthur goes to far. More importantly will Kim let him... Read more to find out
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the dojo we were all getting ready to start practice when Arthur walked through the door. I immediately quit stretching and said "Arthur you're not allowed in here or have you forgotten" I asked him standing in front of him

"As much as I love messing with you guys. I need to talk to Kim." said Arthur with a happy smile on his face

"Why?" I asked. as Kim mad her way over to us

"Jack this doesn't concern you now does it" said Arthur

It took all my will power not to punch Arthur. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her "Alone" he added

"Why" Kim asked

"Believe me Kim you don't want to have this conversation in front of them" Said Arthur signaling with his head to all of us guys

Kim was about to argue but then Arthur said "I need a favor"

"Why would I help you" asked Kim, I couldn't help it but to smile.

"Because of this" Arthur said while getting out a small blue leather bound note book that had a latch across it.

Kim's eyes widened as soon as she saw it. A world of emotion crossed her face at first it was, shock and then disappointment then it was pure hatred "Where did you get that" asked Kim

"Now Kim I have heard about things like this but you of all people" Arthur started

"Fine we'll talk" said Kim as she turned around and walked into Rudy's office

Arthur smiled as he checked her out and fallowed her into Rudy's office.

Kim POV

As I walked into Rudy's office, how the hell did he get that? It was hidden well very well. If he tells people my secret it will be the end of me. Everything will change. As he closed Rudy's door "Where did you get that?" I asked him about ready to tear his head off

"I was at a funeral for my cousin and I saw you there." he said as he pulled me down onto the couch with him he his right one around my shoulders and his left hand rubbing my. "Or I saw you leaving and I asked my Aunt who you were. And she told me you were at Rehab with my cousin Heather." He paused

"Heather is your cousin?" I asked in shock

"Yea and Heather kept a journal of that so I thought you might so I finally found yours" He told me as he held out my book

"So what do you want?" I asked him trying my best not to cry

"I want you to accompany me to at my father's work benefit" Said Arthur as his left hand started to go up my thy a little bit "What's your cell number I will call you with the rest of the details latter" he said handing me a piece of paper and pencil

"I don't know what happened but, you can't do anything to my friends or use me against them" I said as writing down my number

He waited until I was done writing my number until he said "Kim you aren't the one in charge here" he said as his hand started up my leg with his left hand again

This time I stopped it and got up and said "If you're done here you should go Rudy will be here any second"

He smiled as he slapped my butt as he put his hand on the door and said "I will leave your friends alone if you kiss me" he said it with a smile

"What" I said even though I knew what he said

"You herd me loud and clear" said Arthur with a smile on his face

"you promise?" I asked

"Promise" said Arthur

I then I kissed him on the cheek he smiled and left.

I slowly walked out of Rudy's office when Arthur turned around and looked at me and said "Kim it was a pleasure doing business with you." He said before leaving I saw Jack quit hitting the dummy and Milton Jerry and Eddie were watching him leave, and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry. Right then and there

Jack POV

After seeing Kim kiss Arthur through the glass in Rudy's office I was so mad I had to get some of my anger out I went to the closest dummy and started beating the crap out of it. About a second passed until I watched Arthur leave as he said "Kim it was a pleasure doing business with you" as he smiled

"Kim, what the heck was that" I asked her

"That that was a perfect way to ruin a good day" said Kim now she was on the verge of tears I had never seen Kim so mad or cry even, it took me off guard

"What happened?" I asked now more concerned than mad

"How could I be so stupid" said Kim as a tear rolled down her cheek "I didn't realize what I was doing until died and I realized that I was just like her and I don't want to die" said Kim shaking and now crying into her knees.

I exchanged a look with all the guys in there none of us had a clue what to do. None of us knew what she was talking about either. So I decided to try and comfort her. I got down on the other side of the wall next to her and put my arm around her. Kim moved her head away from her knees and continued crying into me. "Kim you're not going to die" I told her the guys got down with her Jerry on the other side of Kim with Milton and Eddie in front of her

"I am trying, not to" said Kim "but it, it's so hard and then he comes in and unless I do whatever he says he is going to tell everyone my secret and now he has prof" said Kim as she whipped away another tear and calmed down her breathing "And it is all my fault for being stupid and making that stupid mistake. Man I am such an idiot" said Kim

It broke my heart seeing my best friend like this and telling herself this, I couldn't listen to any more of it "Kim quit saying that" I said

"Yea, you're not stupid" said Jerry

"Whatever Arthur knows can't be nearly worth doing what he say's" said Milton

"Believe me it can" said Kim shaking her head

"What could he possibly have on you that can be so bad you are willing to let him touch you and push you around?" I asked as the anger in me started to rise

"It's so bad I don't even want you guys to know" said Kim looking each one of us in the eyes her eye looked like they were begging us for help

"Kim we won't judge you everyone makes mistakes" said Milton as the rest of us nodded our heads with yeses

"You guys say that now but I already know that yawl would treat me different" said Kim "Heck even my family at home does"

"No we wouldn't" I said

"Yea you would. You guys care too much about me not to." Kim said as she pulled away from me and started walking out of the dojo. She started running.

Then Truman walked in a few minutes later and said "Okay I know you guys already hate me but I'm here to help."

"What are you talking about" Eddie asked

"I was in my dad's office and watching some of the security footage when I saw Arthur and Kim I brought it because I think it is something that you guys should see." Said Truman as he set his laptop on the bench

"Truman we don't want to see it. If Kim says she doesn't want us to know what's going on then I trust her." I said as I shut his laptop

"I know you trust Kim. I just didn't think you would trust Arthur" said Truman as he looked at me

"Why do you care" asked Jerry

"as much as I don't like you guys and I would love anything more to see you guys struggle. This makes me sick" he said

"Yea well if Kim needs us she will ask" I told him

"Yea well if you change your mind here's my number" said Truman as he sat it down on the mat where his laptop was and picked up his laptop and walked out.

I couldn't help it but I had to restrain myself from calling him back Kim will ask if she needs me. Right I told myself. Not convincing myself but I will give her all the time she needs to tell me. But then again Kim has never looked this shaken up before. I slipped the card in my pocket just in case. Because if Truman thinks its wrong better safe than sorry.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this I worked really hard on it please review if you want me to update this and if so I will try to update it soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I just had to get away from there from every one and I couldn't believe how week I felt, how not in control I was.

Arthur of all people knows it I couldn't help it but I was scared. So scared how far Arthur was going to make me go in order to keep my secret. A bunch of ideas came flashed through my head. Then the one that stayed there would he make me do it with him? Know not even Arthur would be that mean would he? I ran to the beach as I tried to clear my frustration. Arthur was going to control me and I had no say in what he is going to make me do.

"This sucks" I said as I fell down in the sand I laid there not wanting to move and feeling so dysfunctional

Debating whether or not I should tell the guys I mean I don't want them to know that I went to Rehab but them knowing and treating me different couldn't be as bad as Arthur black mailing me plus if Arthur is just going to make me go to the benefit with him then it is not worth it. Not worth telling my friends, Right?

"Why me" I asked myself out loud. It got dark pretty fast after that I decided to go home.

When I got over to my house I saw an out of control party that was going on there "great this just keeps getting better and better." I said that out loud

So as I entered the out of control party I was picked up by two of my brothers friends. I could tell that they had been drinking too much and I yelled for my brother who was making out on the couch "PETER THIS PARTY IS OUT OF CONTROL"

"KIM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE "he yelled at me as he stood up from the couch

"Put her down" he told his friends as they lowered me down to the ground

"You know what I really can't deal with this right now" I told him

"Kim wait" said Peter as he grabbed my arm

"Peter who is she" asked some girl as she pulled him into a kiss

That was it I turned around and ran upstairs I opened the door to my room to see some people were in there making out "get out" I said as they didn't even move "I'm not kidding leave" I told them this time the guy got up and pushed me out of the room and then locked the door I stood there for couple of minutes confused of what to do.

Then it hit me I went to my brothers room and grabbed his warmest jacket and climbed out of the window and left. I was trying of think of where to go.

I thought about Graces but truth I don't want to talk to her at the moment.

Then for some strange reason Jacks name put in my head and the thought of going to see him but I shook that thought right out of my head. Because I already know that it would be to awkward

So I walked down the beach.

Jack's POV

Last night I had trouble sleeping I was worried about Kim and about what Arthur would do to her. What he would make her do? The more I thought about it the more I thought about what Truman said should I take him up on the offer I mean as much as I do trust and care about Kim the more I want to protect her. I don't know but the thought of seeing her cry and Broken like she was early today.

Somehow I fell asleep through it all, my thoughts that is.

I woke up to my phone ringing it was Grace I looked at the clock it was 6 in the morning "Hello" I said

"Jack this is important waked up. Is Kim with you" asked Grace

"What?" I asked suddenly wide awake I started getting dressed

"Kim she went home last night and got mad at her brother and she didn't go home." Said Grace "she has been gone all night and I am worried sick"

"Grace, keep me updated I am going to look around" I said

"Okay" she said

So I decided to go down to the beach One of Kim's favorite places as I was walking along the beach when I saw her. Lying there on the beach in the sand with an overly sized black sweet shirt on and her hot pink sweet pants, a wave of relief swept over me as I pulled out my phone and texted Grace ' I found her ill bring her home' I waited of r her to respond before I did anything

'Okay is she alright' Grace text back

'she is fine' I sent her back

I made my way over to Kim I soon realized that Kim was sleeping "Kim" I said

She rolled over and said "go away Jack it is too early"

I sat down next to her and said "Fine just one question. Were you out here all night?"

She rolled back over to face me "are you mad?" she asked

"Why didn't you call me?" I asked "Because truth I thought we were better friends than that."

Kim sat up "we are!" she said

"Yea then, why all the secrets from me" I asked "why didn't you call me last night" I took a deep breath "Don't you know that I am here for you, that you can tell me anything?" I asked her

"No Jack of course I know that." said Kim as she looked at the ocean "It's just" she didn't finish her sentence

"It's just what Kim?" I asked as I turned her head to face me she looked into my eyes and I saw something there I had never seen never in them, Fear

"Jack what do you see when you look at me." Kim asked

The question cot me of guard

She wasn't looking at me anymore I took a while to think about it "I see a beautiful, strong girl who is still too stubborn to ask for help when she needs it"

She smiled at my reply and then said "Jack, I'm terrified" I saw the smile she had just fad off her face and turn into tears in her eyes I put my arms around her and pulled her into me she laid her head on me as I kind of picked her up and moved Kim gently onto my lap "How far do you think Arthur is going to make me go?" she asked

"Kim whatever Arthur has on you can't be worth this" I told her she shook her head no

"Jack, I went to rehab" said Kim

"What" I asked not sure if I heard it correctly

"I suffer from eating disorder" said Kim "anorexia to be exact"

I took a deep breath then I looked her in the eyes and asked "What happened?"

"I became abscessed with working out. Grace cot onto what I was doing it just was to late. I was working out on the stair climber when I fainted, this guy was watching me he cot me when I fell off and called 911" said Kim as she still refused to look me the face "doctors said they cot it before I could do any major damage. My parents ended up sending me to Rehab." said Kim

It was crazy Kim my best friend had this and I didn't even know. How could she keep such a big secret from me? How did I let her? All I did was pull her into me tighter she picked up her head up and looked out over the ocean

"It's okay" I said

"But I didn't think that I needed it. I met this girl in there two years older than us that was her second Rehab, her name was Heather she told me she had it wired and that she could help me get out, which she did. But there was a catch when I got out no cheer, no karate and no sports. So I decided not to tell you and the guys that I was back. A couple of days later Heather got out and she and I drove to a Sonja she told me she was leaving out of the country for a photo shoot." Kim took a deep breath "I called her the next day for some support and I found out that she died. Do to heart failure, it was caused by her eating disorder" said Kim "I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the dojo to beat the crap out of something. You probably remember that day" she said turning to me.

"Really" I asked her

"Yea, I was in there beating up the dummy and you guys walked in and saw me there Jerry said Kim your back"

"Yea and then I asked you 'how it was?' and you said 'it was a happy cheerful hell hole! And that prison would have been better." I said to her which finally mad her smile but it disappeared as fast as it had com.

"And Jerry said Kim I thought you went to cheer camp" said Kim as she smiled at me this time I smiled back

"I went to the funeral and was about to stay there when I saw her in the casket. and it all hit me 'I was just like her'. and that was when I realized that I had to change unless I wanted to die." Said Kim "Arthur saw me leaving the funeral and found out that I was at Rehab with her. And he knew that she kept a journal of her recovery and he then realized that I had one too and he found mine." Said Kim

"And if he has the proof then you will be." I started

"Kicked off of the cheer team, Journalism club and the person that everyone is worried about and looked down on" said Kim

"So you really have no option do you." I asked her

She nodded her head no.

I looked at her sorrow and scared eyes and knew I needed to say something "Kim you will always be that beautiful, strong, smart and sometimes stubborn, girl I met when I first moved here" I told her

"Promise?" Kim asked as our eyes met

"Forever and Always" I said as I pulled her in even closer. She lied her head down on my shoulder

A couple of minutes past "thank you Jack you're a good friend" said Kim barley higher then a whisper

I felt her breathing starting to pick up and her body go limp in my arms I knew it was time to start getting her home so I picked her up and started walking.

**Thank you so much for reading my story and the reviews were really nice. i hoped you guys liked this chapter as good as the first one please tell me what you think and give me some ideas on what you think Arthur should do to Kim I might just use it. thanks again and please review the chapter.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating sooner I have had writers block and just a lot going on forgive me. Well I hope you like it and that there are no errors and thank you for reading it. PS I would like to give a shout out to AbberzzzCain for the idea I hope you don't mind I changed it a little.**

**Protection**

Jacks POV

As I carried Kim home I had this desire to just kiss her. She looked so peaceful. As I was walking up her drive way Peter and Grace ran up to us "is she okay" asked Peter

"Just tired because of the lack of sleep last night" I told them as Peter took her from me

"Where was she?" asked Grace

On the beach about 2 miles away" I told them

"Thanks Jack" said Peter as he turned around and started walking up to the house.

I turned around and took out my phone and texted Truman

Jack-I change my mind about not wanting your help

Truman-I knew you would, meet me at the dojo in half an hour

Jack-K

At the dojo

Truman brought the laptop in and said "Okay I have it all right here." He said

"That's not what I need." I said as he played the video anyways

I watched Arthur pull Kim down onto the couch with him he had his right one around her shoulders and his left hand rubbing her knees.

It was driving me insane seeing his hands all over her she kept eyeing them and I could tell by how tens she was that she didn't like it.

Arthur's left hand started to go up her leg a little bit he handed her a piece of paper and pencil

As she wrote down my number, as his hand started up her leg with his left hand again

This time she stopped it and got up his eyes were directed at her butt, he smiled as he got up and slapped her butt she automatically turned when she did that he had an advantage and pined her to the door he put his hands on both sides of her and smiled

Kim then kissed him on the cheek he smiled as he pulled himself off of Kim and let her up and left.

Man I wanted to murder the boy 'how dare him touch my Kim' I thought about it then I realized why Kim was so scared.

Arthur might force her to have sex with him. This got me mad this made me want to seriously injure the little bastard. And if he does lay one hand on her or touch her one more time I will not hesitate to kick his ass.

"Truman I need Arthurs address" I told Truman

"Okay that will just take me a couple of minutes" said Truman

"Okay that will just take me a couple of minutes" said Truman

He gave me the address and then asked "do you want me to go with you?"

"Thanks, but no thanks" I said the video still playing in my head watching Kim getting sexually harassed like that.

Truman left short after that and the guys walked in "come on" I said to them

"Where are we going?" asked Jerry

"To talk some sense into Arthur" I said

"Yes" said Jerry

"Okay" said Eddy

"Jack are you sure" asked Milton

"Yes am sure" I told Milton "and I am going with or without you guys" I said as started walking out of the dojo

As we knocked on the front door of Arthurs it was opened by a servant she looked at us and said "you kids must be here for Arthur"

We nodded and then she said "He is upstairs"

As we walked down the hall we saw Arthur walking out of the bathroom. He was putting something in his wallet he saw us and dropped his wallet and the small package I immediately shot down to get it, so did he but I beat him to it. It was a condom I felt my anger start to rise in me. And the next thing I knew I had Arthur pinned up against the wall. I was just about to punch him. When, I heard someone laughing. Someone I never wanted to see again.

"Jack this is a side of you that I never thought I would see." Said Zane

"Zane what are you doing here" I asked as I slowly let go of Arthur. To face Zane

"You know, I have to give you some credit Jack it has taken me a long before I could find your biggest weakness. I always knew it was one of your friends it just took me a little longer to figure out which one of your friends you cared about most" said Zane

"I knew Arthur wasn't smart enough to figure out Kim's secret or mean enough to use it against her." I said out loud "I bet he doesn't even know her secret either"

"I know all about Kim's Rehab stuff" said Arthur

I heard the guy's gasp in the back ground.

"Why?" I asked Zane

"Because you have too much of a hero complex Jack and it is time that someone teaches you a lesson" said Zane

"Fine then, teach me a lesson leave Kim out of it." I said staring daggers into him

"No can do, Jack I know you can take a hit but what I know you can't handle is seeing your friends get hurt. So I did a lot of work making some people go after your friends to see which one you cared about most." Said Zane

"What do you mean by making people go after us?" asked Milton

"Like Truman, Arthur, the Black Dragons, Smooth, Bobby Wasabi and Ricky Weaver." Said Zane smiling and still staring daggers into me, not looking at my friends as he spoke "Anyways seeing your reaction when Ricky told you that he was going to intentionally hurt Kim I saw how far you were going to go to protect her, how much she meant to you" said Zane as he looked at me with a knowing look

"She didn't do anything to you" I said

"No it's about my revenge on you and what you did to me you sent me to a juvenile detention facility. And now I am going to hurt the thing that means most to you, Kim." He said I felt my heart drop "Just wait until she goes to the banquet with Arthur to night at the hotel. I have already booked a room for us and I got to say Jack you have excellent choice in girls. I bet that Kim will be like dynamite in bed, if you know what I mean." Said Zane as he made his way over to me

I was trying my best not to show my true feeling but I soon realized that he already knew my true feeling "If you even touch Kim I will personally hurt you." I told Him

"Go right ahead. I am going to hurt her so you might as well hurt me now so that I can hurt her ten time worse" said Zane "do you want to see what I am planning on making her wear" as he pulled out a small little red dress that was going to make Kim even more attractive then she already was it was really short though shorter than Kim would've liked to wear and it was strapless. And I knew I couldn't do anything to him without him hurting Kim

I turned around to leave without saying another word to them and left.

I had to find Kim I had to tell her not to go through with this I had to tell her that it wasn't worth it what was really going to happen to her

As I left Arthurs house Jerry ran outside and stopped me and he asked "who is Zane?"

"Zane is my cousin." Said Jack "he wants revenge on me for beating him in the competition" said Jack

"So he is going to get it by hurting Kim" asked Eddie

"Makes sense" said Milton

"What do you think he will do to her?" asked Jerry

"I don't know maybe torcher her or rape her or beat her up or all three" I said

Kim's POV

I woke up to a call from Arthur he told me to go to a hotel then he also sent me a room number. Then he said "your ride is out front"

I looked out my window only to see a guy about my age dressed in black jeans and a muscle shirt he was out there by a black motor cycle just standing there with his arms crossed looking up at me with a hate look on he's face I couldn't help it but to move away from my window and I started to get dressed then Arthur called me and said "One more thing stay away from Jack. Or else good by secret"

I swallowed before I finally replied "Okay"

As soon as I hung up right then my phone was ringing it was Jack. I hesitated before I answered it "Jack, Arthur told me" I started to say

"Kim, open up your back door." Said Jack cutting me off

"Jack I can't" I started

"Why" asked Jack "where are you?" he asked in a panic voice

"I'm in my room. But Jack" I started to say but was interrupted with a knock on my door

"Peter I already told you I'm fine." I said as I pulled on pants and opened up the door but when I did Jack walked right into my room witch sucked because I wasn't fully dressed yet in there he watched me as I saw his eyes kind of start to look down.

I quickly slid on my shirt he was about to walk by my window when I pulled him back "Jack you can't be here Arthur said I have to stay away from you or else" I told him

"Kim so what if he tells your secret it's not worth it" said Jack

"Not worth it." I said in shock he knew that if my secret got out it would ruin my life

"Yea it's not worth seeing you get hurt over this" said Jack

"Jack I am going to get hurt either way one is just going to ruin my entire life and my chances of getting into college, the other is just going to hurt me physically" I shot back at him

"Kim, I can't let you do this" said Jack

"Well then leave." I said as I opened up my door

Jack looked hurt by my words but there was no way that I was going to let Arthur tell my secret

"Kim listen to me" Jack said still hurt by my words, but his voice showed more concern

"Jack I can't I have to go" I said pulling on my shoes

"Where" He asked

I knew he wasn't going to like my answer so I didn't answer instead I avoided eye contact with him

He walked over to my window and looked out of it "unbelievable" I heard Jack mutter

I got up and walked over to my dresser and stood in front of the mirror and started to brush my hair when Jack walked behind me he looked at me and said "Kim you have to believe me you can't do this just here me out." he met my gaze through the mirror

I looked at him knowing his worry and told him "I don't have a choice, Jack"

As I started to walk out of my room I felt Jack grab me around my waist as he picked me up I tried to fight him back but the next thing I knew Jack pinned me to my bed. He was sitting on top of me with his hands holding my wrist above my head.

This kind of scared me Jack had never gotten all physical with me before Never. Not even when we were sparring. I knew he was stronger faster and better than me but I never thought he would use that against me, or on me for that matter. But a look of pure hate was in his eyes. And the only thing I could do was look at him in shock, not daring to say anything. Not even a word.

Jacks POV

As Kim started to walk out of her room something came over me I knew she had no idea what she was getting into, that Zane was going to hurt her and before I knew it I grabbed her right around her waist and picked her up. Kim started to kick me and try to get out of my grip. But I won't let her go. I cared about Kim way too much to let Zane hurt her. I threw her on the bed it took me a little longer to finally flip her over and pin her down.

When I looked down at her shocked expression I had just realized what I had done. "I'm sorry Kim I can't let you do this it is a trap and I don't want to see you get hurt"

She looked at me still not speaking a word so I continued "Arthur isn't behind this, it's my cousin Zane and he is planning on hurting you at the banquet" I told her

"Jack I still have to go." Kim told me

Kim's words shocked me and then Kim said "Even if it is just to hurt me they still have my journal"

"Kim it's not worth it seeing you get hurt or damaged" I started

"Jack you really have no idea how bad I was with anorexia, how hard it was for me." Kim said as she looked at me with a face that held pain by just the mention of it and the memory of it. Her eyes were pleading begging me to for help witch I knew she wanted to ask me for but couldn't. "I'm not ready for people to know yet. I thought you understood that." She said "But I guess not, some friend you are." Said Kim

Those words hurt me ''some friend you are'' they kept echoing in my head. Then I shook those words out of there even though they hurt I still couldn't let her do this.

"Kim you are my best friend what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt." I told her

Kim thought for a minute before answering "Well Jack you said he is planning on hurting me at the party we can figure out a plan when I get back. The party is to marrow night but I need to go now so that he doesn't tell my secret." Said Kim

I realized that she was right they weren't going to hurt Kim and if I wanted to keep her safe, I was going to need a plan and some help that's when I slowly got off of Kim

"Meet me at the dojo when you are done." I told her

She nodded her head yes as she walked out of her room I found myself go straight to her window as I watched Zane hand her a helmet and turn around for her to get on the back of the bike she did, as she put her arms around him. I clenched my fist as I watched him drive away with Kim.

As soon as I couldn't see them anymore I took out my phone and texted the guys to meat at the dojo.

**Sorry it took so long for me to write this I have had writers block so tell me what you think and if you all have any ideas on what you think or might want to happen I would love to read them. Thanks for reading this and please review and give me your ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Letting go**

Kim's POV

I woke up to a call from Arthur he told me to go to a hotel then he also sent me a room number. Then he said "your ride is out front"

I looked out my window only to see a guy about my age dressed in black jeans and a muscle shirt he was out there by a black motor cycle just standing there with his arms crossed looking up at me with a hate look on he's face I couldn't help it but to move away from my window and I started to get dressed then Arthur called me and said "One more thing stay away from Jack. Or else good by secret"

I swallowed before I finally replied "Okay"

As soon as I hung up right then my phone was ringing it was Jack. I hesitated before I answered it "Jack, Arthur told me" I started to say

"Kim, open up your back door." Said Jack cutting me off

"Jack I can't" I started

"Why" asked Jack "where are you?" he asked in a panic voice

"I'm in my room. But Jack" I started to say but was interrupted with a knock on my door

"Peter I already told you I'm fine." I said as I pulled on pants and opened up the door but when I did Jack walked right into my room witch sucked because I wasn't fully dressed yet in there he watched me as I saw his eyes kind of start to look down.

I quickly slid on my shirt he was about to walk by my window when I pulled him back "Jack you can't be here Arthur said I have to stay away from you or else" I told him

"Kim so what if he tells your secret it's not worth it" said Jack

"Not worth it." I said in shock he knew that if my secret got out it would ruin my life

"Yea it's not worth seeing you get hurt over this" said Jack

"Jack I am going to get hurt either way one is just going to ruin my entire life and my chances of getting into college, the other is just going to hurt me physically" I shot back at him

"Kim, I can't let you do this" said Jack

"Well then leave." I said as I opened up my door

Jack looked hurt by my words but there was no way that I was going to let Arthur tell my secret

"Kim listen to me" Jack said still hurt by my words, but his voice showed more concern

"Jack I can't I have to go" I said pulling on my shoes

"Where" He asked

I knew he wasn't going to like my answer so I didn't answer instead I avoided eye contact with him

He walked over to my window and looked out of it "unbelievable" I heard Jack mutter

I got up and walked over to my dresser and stood in front of the mirror and started to brush my hair when Jack walked behind me he looked at me and said "Kim you have to believe me you can't do this just here me out." he met my gaze through the mirror

I looked at him knowing his worry and told him "I don't have a choice, Jack"

As I started to walk out of my room I felt Jack grab me around my waist as he picked me up I tried to fight him back but the next thing I knew Jack pinned me to my bed. He was sitting on top of me with his hands holding my wrist above my head.

This kind of scared me Jack had never gotten all physical with me before Never. Not even when we were sparring. I knew he was stronger faster and better than me but I never thought he would use that against me, or on me for that matter. But a look of pure hate was in his eyes. And the only thing I could do was look at him in shock, not daring to say anything. Not even a word.

Jacks POV

As Kim started to walk out of her room something came over me I knew she had no idea what she was getting into, that Zane was going to hurt her and before I knew it I grabbed her right around her waist and picked her up. Kim started to kick me and try to get out of my grip. But I won't let her go. I cared about Kim way too much to let Zane hurt her. I threw her on the bed it took me a little longer to finally flip her over and pin her down.

When I looked down at her shocked expression I had just realized what I had done. "I'm sorry Kim I can't let you do this it is a trap and I don't want to see you get hurt"

She looked at me still not speaking a word so I continued "Arthur isn't behind this, it's my cousin Zane and he is planning on hurting you at the banquet" I told her

"Jack I still have to go." Kim told me

Kim's words shocked me and then Kim said "Even if it is just to hurt me they still have my journal"

"Kim it's not worth it seeing you get hurt or damaged" I started

"Jack you really have no idea how bad I was with anorexia, how hard it was for me." Kim said as she looked at me with a face that held pain by just the mention of it and the memory of it. Her eyes were pleading begging me to for help witch I knew she wanted to ask me for but couldn't. "I'm not ready for people to know yet. I thought you understood that." She said "But I guess not, some friend you are." Said Kim

Those words hurt me ''some friend you are'' they kept echoing in my head. Then I shook those words out of there even though they hurt I still couldn't let her do this.

"Kim you are my best friend what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt." I told her

Kim thought for a minute before answering "Well Jack you said he is planning on hurting me at the party we can figure out a plan when I get back. The party is to marrow night but I need to go now so that he doesn't tell my secret." Said Kim

I realized that she was right they weren't going to hurt Kim and if I wanted to keep her safe, I was going to need a plan and some help that's when I slowly got off of Kim

"Meet me at the dojo when you are done." I told her

She nodded her head yes as she walked out of her room I found myself go straight to her window as I watched Zane hand her a helmet and turn around for her to get on the back of the bike she did, as she put her arms around him. I clenched my fist as I watched him drive away with Kim.

As soon as I couldn't see them anymore I took out my phone and texted the guys to meat at the dojo.

Kim's POV

When I walked outside the guy on the bike looked at me and said "Hi my name is Zane."

"I'm Kim" I said as he handed me a helmet

"I know" he said as he hopped on the bike "you're going to be my date to the banquet"

I all the sudden felt my face drop he seemed to like that. You know that feeling when you're doing something fun then all the sudden your mom calls you in to do some sort of chore. Well I have that feeling right now as I climb onto the back of his bike

The ride was long and I didn't want to ask him questions when we finally got there Arthur was on the computer he logged off as fast as I arrived then he walked over to the door and pulled off a black dress cover that was okay. And in it were three dresses he pointed to a bathroom and said "we want to see witch dress fits you best" said Arthur

Zane's POV

The real reason we brought Kim here was to see how far we could push her until she cracked and it would hurt her most the most I also could tell from her body actions that she was a virgin and what means more to a virgin then their virginity. As Arthur handed her the dress I had to admit I was looking forward to seeing her in it.

She looked at us kind of upset look on her face and then she took the dress and looked at us in a way that said where do I change I pointed to the bathroom she went.

"Here lets see how far we can push her" I said as I pulled out a small little blue bikini "for the after party" I said

"we are using plan G right" Asked Arthur

Why might be doing plan G instead plan A it is because chances are of the perfect plan working are slim to none because one I know Jack and I know he is planning on something that's why we have reinforcements and a secret weapon Truman

"It was amazing on how face Jack turned to Truman when he said he could offer help" said Arthur in a hushed voice so that Kim couldn't here

"It just proves that he cares about her. Which makes her perfect for revenge" I said

"Oh I get it." Said Arthur

He smiled as she came out she looked completely hot and I don't know why but I liked it and I could finally tell why Jack liked her so much the fact that she was hot was going to make hurting her so much easier I was just about positive on how I was going to hurt her and when she came out in that short strapless red dress I was positive that hurting her was going to be the most pleasure to me. Arthur's job was going to be to make Kim as uncomfortable with him so that she would feel perfectly fine with me and then I would strike on her making it even worse and harder on her.

So Arthur walked up to Kim as she was in the short red dress he was going to try and fill her up so I left the room so he could see how scared we could get her so that the plan would go accordingly…

Jacks POV

It has been an hour sense I let Kim go I was at the dojo with the other guys they had all just arrived Jerry being fashionably late and all. When they finally got there I explained everything to them in on everything except for Kim's secret I wanted her to tell them that way I didn't betray her. So as we were all waiting for Kim to get back we decided to start practice without her.

Another hour had passed and I was starting to get worried about Kim. I looked out the window.

"Should she be back by now." Said Milton looking at me

"I think so." I told him

"Should we call her" asked Jerry

"Yea" I said as he took out his phone and dialed her number. "put it on speaker." I commanded

"Hey sorry I missed your call oh well you know what to do."

"Kim where are you? call me as soon as you can." I said as I hung up

In less than two minutes I got a text from Kim it said Guys running late got a flat tire I think he is trying to stall start making the plan without me text me what you need to know

We had finally developed the perfect plan it was full proof.

Kim walked into the dojo a lot latter. "UUGGHH I hate them!" she said as she walked in through the dojo holding a black dress cover.

"Kim I was starting to worry about you!" said Jack

"I told you I would be fine they aren't going to try anything until tonight." Said Kim

"so what happened well when the tire went flat he lost control of the handles and I found out that I am actually Zane's date not Arthurs witch is a big relief I have to say" said Kim

"Wow Kim were you in a motorcycle crash if so that is awesome" said Jerry

"What Jerry is trying to say is are you alright" said Milton

"Yea I am fine." Kim started but I cut her off.

"Wait you're going with Zane, this is not good not at all at least with Arthur you would have a chance." I said

"Jack what are you talking about Arthur is the one that is always trying to fill me up and stuff." Said Kim

I cringed when she said 'fill me up and stuff' but I got that thought right out of my head. I looked her in the eyes and said "Kim, Zane is my cousin he is just as good if not better than me." I told her

"I don't fallow. What is your cousin doing with Arthur." Asked Kim

"He wants revenge on Jack. Because he blames Jack your sending him to Juvey." Said Eddie

"Oh well in that case what does this have to do with me?" she asked looking at me for the one answer that I didn't want her to know

"Kim isn't it obvious." Said Jerry "nothing hurts jack more than seeing someone else hurt and none of us have a secret that they can use against us. So any who what's your secret?" asked Jerry

All the guys were now looking at her Kim looked at Jerry to Eddie to Milton then finally at me when her gaze hit me it was almost a little bit of confusion "You didn't tell them" she asked

"No. I thought it was something they need to hear from you." I told her

"Wait she told you when" Asked Jerry

"I told him this morning when he found me asleep on the beach" said Kim they all looked at her waiting for her to go on

She took in a deep breath and said ") went to Rehab" said Kim as she

All of them slowly made their way over to her "What no Kim you are smarter than that?" said Milton staring at her with concern in his eyes

There was a while of no one saying anything for almost a minute. Until Eddie broke the silence "What for?" asked Eddie

Kim looked at them and I could tell she didn't want to tell them but I saw her force it out of her mouth. "Anorexia"

They all let out a sigh then Jerry asked her "what happened?"

"I became abscessed with working out. Grace cot onto what I was doing it just was too late. I was working out on the stair climber when I fantod, this guy was watching me he cot me when I fell off and called 911" said Kim as she looked at them but wasn't looking at them it was almost as though it was a moment she was replaying in her head again "doctors said they cot it before I could do any major damage" said Kim "As soon as I got out of the hospital my parents sent me to a Rehabilitation facility in Colorado. That way I couldn't run away."

She paused for a second and said "But I didn't think that I needed it. I met this girl in there two years older than us that was her second Rehab her name was Heather she told me she had it wired and that she could help me get out, which she did. But there was a catch when I got out no cheer, no karate and no sports. So I decided not to tell you guys that I was back. A couple of days later Heather got out and she and I drove to a Sonja she told me she was leaving out of the country for a photo shoot." Kim's eyes filled with tears as she took a deep breath "I called her the next day for some support and I…. I found out that she was dead. Do to heart failure it was caused by her eating disorder" said Kim

I could tell the guy's wanted to help her comfort her but at the same time I knew that they knew she needed to finish telling her story before they could "I couldn't take it anymore I was so confused and I didn't know what to do I didn't know what was right and I didn't know how to handle it." Said Kim

"Heathers mom asked me to go to the funeral. So I went but when I saw her in the casket it all hit me 'I was just like her' and that was when I realized that I had to change unless I wanted to die." Said Kim

"Your recovered right?" asked Milton

"At least 6 months" said Kim

And with that we made a plan...

**So what do you think? PS I just want to know you guys want me to finish this fic and if you guys think so, please review. And if you have any ideas I would like to hear them **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know I have not updated for months I have had a bad case of writers block ever sense spring break I finally overcame it Saturday though I hope you like it! **

**PS. I didn't have any time to edit it so sorry if there are mistakes**

Jacks POV

It has been an hour sense I let Kim go I was at the dojo with the other guys they had all just arrived Jerry being fashionably late and all. When they finally got there I explained everything to them in on everything except for Kim's secret I wanted her to tell them that way I didn't betray her. So as we were all waiting for Kim to get back we decided to start practice without her.

Another hour had passed and I was starting to get worried about Kim. I looked out the window.

"Should she be back by now." Said Milton looking at me

"I think so." I told him

"Should we call her" asked Jerry

"Yea" I said as he took out his phone and dialed her number. "Put it on speaker." I commanded

"Hey sorry I missed your call oh well you know what to do."

"Kim where are you? Call me as soon as you can." I said as I hung up

In less than two minutes I got a text from Kim it said 'Guys running late got a flat tire I think he is trying to stall start making the plan without me'

With that we did as she said and then we asked a few questions and now we have a plan to set into action.

Kim's POV at the banquet

"Awe you must be Kim, Zane has told me so much about you" said this older guy

Thank you for having me I smiled at him and then Zane took me away from the man as fast as possible he sat me down at the table with Arthur and his date Daisy

I talked with Daisy during the dinner and we made small talk about what school she went to and where she was and mainly about anything we could to pass the time they brought the food and stuff then we all ate it was very elegant and high end and then one of the other guys came up to Arthur and Zane and said the after party is her and handed him a slip of paper I reached out to take a drink of my water when I realized it was not water and it tasted funny and strong I put the drink down. "Come on its time to go" said Zane as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the elevator he pushed me into it extremely fast fallowed by Daisy and Arthur

Being in heel did not make this any easier at that both of the guys flipped around their jackets and Zane reached up and handed opened the top of the elevator and pulled out a cool shirt as the guys changed their shirts and then he handed me a leather black jacket that was half sleeved "You're goanna want it." Said Zane

I don't know why but I took it when the elevator stopped he grabbed my hand and asked "do you have a problem with height"

"No why?" I asked as he pulled me out onto the roof Arthur and Daisy were already next to a latter as they started climbing down it. Zane pulled me toward it we were about a good 10 stories up

I looked at Zane with a questioning look on my face then to the fire escape as he climbed onto it turned around and said "I'm not going to hurt you now come on I'll give you your book back at the end of the night but until then will you please just fallow me and try to have a good time?" he asked

"Do you promise you'll give it back" I asked

"yes" he said as he disappeared down the latter

Don't ask me why or what I was thinking but I believed it even though I didn't really have a choice and i climbed over the latter willingly and I felt Zane smile as I did.

Jacks POV

I was watching the hole time with Milton.

Arthur and Zane didn't seem like they were up to anything but I knew better I saw Zane smile evilly as she took a drink of her water Kim closed her eyes and her face had scrunched up as she put the water back down then the next thing I knew Zane grabbed her arm and pulled her into the elevator

I looked at Milton with fear in my eyes I saw Daisy and Arthur fallowed and then the next thing I knew they were gone I they weren't in the elevator anymore nothing.

I felt my hart start to race as I raced then Milton talked first "Kim has her Phone we just need to wait until she texts us or something or we could ask the guy that came up to them before they left. where they are." Said Milton

I didn't let him finish his rambling as I took off threw the door. I got to the party it was a good thing I already looked good enough to go.

As soon as I got into the banquet I saw the guy that went up to Zane earlier and before he saw me he I grabbed his shirt and rushed him up against the wall with all my strength he looked scared to death but this was Kim

"Where did Zane and Arthur go" he asked

"To the after party he wanted to get the beer" said the guy as he was scared to death

"Where's the after party?" I asked

"Bowers point" he answered

I let go of him and ran I got into my car witch was a yellow Ferrari. And I was defiantly speeding.

Zane's POV

Kim's arms were wrapped around me as she hung onto the back of my Harley I liked the fact of how trusting she was of me all it took was a simple smile and a stupid promise she was so innocent it made me kind of feel bad for what I was going to do to her but Jack had to pay he had it coming he always got what he wanted it doesn't matter anymore because tonight there was no way he was going to stop me.

As we pulled up to Bowers Point witch was a party location on the beach the Party was insane there was already a lot of drinking and stuff going on people were making out and others were dancing some it seemed like they were right on top of another.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go get something to drink" I told Kim

I could tell easily by the way she was and did acted that this wasn't her scene and that she had probably never drank before. So I wanted to be the one to corrupt her. I knew I would be able to convince her to drink the beer but I also knew that Jack was probably on his way so when no one was looking I spiked her drink when I went back I handed it to her. She took it gratefully pulled it up to her lips and smelled it "What is this?" she asked

"Just a little bit of beer" I told her straight up I figured if I didn't lie to her yet I could get her alone.

I guess she was thinking what the hell when she took a big drink of it. She shut her eyes and scrunched her face at how strong it was. Then I pulled her to the dance floor

I could tell she was getting pretty drunk with how happy she was all of the she was laughing and stuff and then I turned her around so her back was against me I started dancing against her and running my hands up and down her then it took about twenty minutes before Kim would pass out it was only like five minutes left so I took this timed to make my move on her I was making sure to be extremely gentle that was she would trust me

I turned her around and I kissed her. Pulling her against me she gasped and I that as my advantage and forced my tongue into her mouth she fought me back but I wouldn't let her win I could feel her starting to lose herself even more when she almost dropped to the ground I quickly grabbed her and held her up by her waist.

"Come on I want to show you something" I told her I could tell that Kim was barely holding herself up right now.

I guided her to the boat house when we got in I wasted no time I quickly pulled he into a kiss and started kissing her she wasn't kissing me back like I wanted her to.

Instead she dropped her drink and put her hands on his chest and tried to push me off she was to week to do anything though I could tell she was starting to feel trapped I grabbed her jacket and started to pull it off of her shoulders Kim tried to pull away I wouldn't let her as I slipped my hands beneath the jacket I had given her and started to pull down the zipper I felt her somehow pull away and said "cut it out"

And by know I knew that she was too drunk to defend herself decently so I said "why it's what I brought you here for?" I said

I saw realization hit her face as she tried to get out of my grasp but I grabbed her around her waist and picked her up and forcefully threw her onto the couch and climbed on top off her and told her "get over here you little tease" I told her as I started to fill up her legs as I felt her start kicking and trying to fight me off as she yelled "GET OFF OF ME"

I laughed at how week she was but it surprised me how much she was able hold up a little bit off a fight I covered her mouth with me left hand as she and started to go to work when she punched me and started hitting and kicking me she wasn't using that much force but it was he enough to make me feel bruises then she got a lucky shot and kneed me in the gut witch hurt so I slapped her witch was pretty hard considering it caused her to fall off the couch and onto a fishing net on the floor she was on her stomach as I fallowed her down I flipped her over but quickly pinned her down and as soon as I had my legs straddling her waist she was fighting me pretty well "Quit fighting me you stupid little witch." I told her

I then put my hand on the back of her neck clasping it with my hand to cause her pain that her head unwillingly arched her head up revealing her neck as I took that opportunity to attacked her neck she started to thrash around beneath me she started to scream so I took my other hand and covered her mouth when she bit me i pulled back immediately and slapped her again as I looked around and saw a small blue rag it was in some ice cold water as I forced the ice into her mouth than forced the rag into it as I gripped the back of her neck again her hands kept trying to push me off it was starting to annoy me so I took her one hand and tangled the net around it then did the same for the other one witch didn't completely constrict her but enough to work for me as an advantage on her as she was trying frantically to disentangle herself from the net but couldn't as I could tell she was getting even more tiresome by the minute as her struggling was slowing down but she kept fighting. What was with this girl and her dynamite of a body? I was sucking on a spot on her neck that seemed to be very sensitive for her because she all the sudden gained some more of her energy and tried to fight me off I kept sucking in that same spot until I started to taste some blood and heard her yelling in pain as best as she could threw the fabric. It was making me smile with pleasure I pulled I moved my mouth around her neck biting and kissing it as hard as I could trying to leave scars on…

**Thanks for reading it tell me what you think if you want me to update sooner rather than latter so thanks and if you guys must know I am still undecided on whether or not Jack should save Kim or not so let me know what you think/want to happen because I honestly don't know what I am going to do yet…**

**P.S. to all of those with writers block; Good Luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I know I have not updated for like a month. I have been out of town and didn't have my computer and I just got back this week and well I have been thinking about it a lot and thanks to all the reviews they make me and I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think… **

**PS. Sorry if there are mistakes**

Jacks POV

I was positive I was breaking the speed limit as I speeded down the road but I could care less all that mattered was getting to Kim before anything bad happened as I pulling into the first available parking spot. I jumped out of my car not bothering to use the door and I bolted off to the party taking in the scene of all the drunk kids dancing to the blaring music and laughing and smiling and talking like idiots as I pulled up to the first group of guys I hoped would know of Zane I asked "Have any of you seen Zane?"

All I got was head shacks "No", "not tonight"

I went to the next group and asked the same question. Same response and then I saw the girl that was eating dinner with Kim earlier this evening. I made my way to her. "Where's Zane?" I asked her not even bothering to get a name

She turned to look at me I could tell she was pretty drunk "haven't seen him sense he went off with Kim" she said slurring her words and trying to make them out right "they went that way probably to the boat house"

I didn't have time to thank her as I ran off in the direction she had pointed me in I ran straight to the boat house. When I got there I saw Arthur; not thinking I ran into him and slammed his body onto the sand and then I hit him so hard in the face I heard his nose crack and herd him cry out in pain then I jumped off of him and tried to open the door to the boat house but it was locked. I heard Kim scream; I felt so scared for her I heard a loud thud then the worst thing I could ever imagine was then the scariest thing ever I heard her yell

"GET OFF ME" Kim screamed my heart started racing and I started working on the door again

But then someone pulled me away and off of the porch of the boathouse I soon realized it was Arthur as he and I both got into our karate stances and started fighting I heard Kim scream again and that's when I quit fighting fair and I kicked him in the head and knocked him out. I ran to the door and of the boathouse and I heard Kim screaming I pushed open the door as I saw Zane on top of my Kim; kissing and biting her neck as Zane's hands were a little bit beneath her dress moving up and down on her thighs and her hands were tangled in a fishing net. And she was thrashing around on the ground panicking with a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks.

And that was it; I didn't know what I was doing. But the next thing I knew me and Zane were rolling on the ground. So I had gotten him away from Kim but I no longer had the element of surprise against him as I watched him pick up a piece of wood and backed away as I moved towards him placing myself between Kim and Zane. But the last thing I wanted was for Zane to be able to position himself as an advantage. Zane swung the piece of wood at me, but the strike was weak and I batted it aside before slamming into Zane's chest the momentum drove Zane back and into the wall.

I put my full weight down on top of him, and then head butted him felt the same crunching as I did with Arthur, but this time I didn't stop there, Instead I hit Zane with my fist, I did it again and again. Letting my anger take over unleashing all my rage and fury of all that he had ever since the fire a couple of years ago. I hit him in the ear then aiming for his nose that was already bleeding when I suddenly felt a grab on my arm.

I turned expecting Arthur, but it was Kim holding my arm with a terrified expression on her face.

"STOP!" She screamed "He's not worth it!"

Not worth it not worth it I couldn't believe what she was saying. What he had almost done to her. But as her grip loosened on my arm and I saw her struggling to stay up and not fall I felt my anger at Zane weaken as did my adrenalin as the only thing/person that mattered to me was swaying back and forth at the moment.

As I quickly got off of Zane and wrapped my arms around her as her legs gave out and she fell into me.

"Kim" I said as I brought my hand up to her face as I watched her eyes flutter closed

"Jack; drink" she whispered "my drink" as her head fell and her entire body went limp in my arms.

I looked up from her and over to Zane was "What did you do?" asked my voice as harsh and cold as I felt towards him right now.

He had a rag on his nose as he was wiping off the blood from his face he looked over at me as he smiled and said "Relax it was just a Roofie it should just knock her out for a couple of hours. Roofie just stands for Rohypnol." He said as I picked her up gently in my arms as her head rolled into my chest

"The effects are Sedation, difficulty with concentration, dizziness and difficulty with walking." Said Zane with a smile

"Kim should regain consciousness and a full recovery of it in 12 hours. It doesn't do anything bad. But she should have some amnesia when she wakes up."

I turned around to leave as I was about to walk through the door. I heard Zane say "wait." I turned around to see him holding Kim's diary "She wouldn't be to happy if she went through all of that for nothing" as he slowly approached us

I couldn't believe the way he was acting right now like he had just gotten even with me and we were now friends again. "Thanks" I managed out as he placed the diary on Kim's stomach

"Jack I want you to know that I'm done now. And that you don't have to worry about me coming after you again. And when she wakes up tell her I'm sorry that I used like that. But she doesn't have to worry anymore." He said

There was an awkward silence for a while like he wanted to say more but just needed to find the right words "Did you really intend on raping her" I asked him barley able to believe what was coming out of my own mouth because I knew Zane and I knew he could be bad but he would never hurt someone that didn't deserve it or at least I hoped not all those years we gave each other couldn't have been nothing to him

"No." Zane said flatly I felt my whole body relax "I only planned to scare her until she passed out." he took in a breath "But she held on and kept fighting me so I was stalling when you attacked me."

I laughed a little "yea that sounds like her"

"Grandpas house isn't far from here and I know that her brother is throwing another party at their house. So let's just go over to his house for the night. Because I don't really think you want to explain this to your parents and we need to talk" said Zane

I thought about it for a little bit and knew he was right "Do you know the way?" I asked

He smiled "Yea I'll go get my bike and lead the way. Meet you at the entrance?" he asked

"Yea" I said

I started walking up the beach when I was about half way when I stopped I looked down at Kim.

Relieved that she was going to be okay and that she was in my arms as I gave her a tight squeeze of relief that she was safe now and that it was over

I quickly put Kim in the passenger's side of the car and did her seat belt up really quick and then hoped into the driver's side and started to drive I saw Zane on his bike as he hand signaled to me to fallow him and I did about thirty minutes later we were out front of my grandpas house and when we pulled in and Zane stopped in front of the house and I grabbed Kim in my arms and carried her up the steps as Zane knocked on the door

Grandpa opened up the door looked at Zane then to me then at Kim in my arms and all's me and Zane could do was smile sheepishly back at him

And then Zane finally broke the silence and the death glare that we were receiving from Grandpa and said in the happiest voice he could "Grandpa we've missed you!"

Grandpa sighed and moved to the side letting us in and said "Jack take her to the room at the end of the hall on the right. Zane go start me some coffee because you two have a lot of explaining to do after you call your parents."

"Thanks Grandpa" we both said at the same time I first texted Peter and told him "Kim fell asleep were crashing at my grandpa's house tonight I'll bring her home tomorrow"

"Okay" he sent back

Then I called my mom and said "I went to this party with Zane and Kim and some guy spiked Kim's drink and we were closer to grandpas so were spending the night there tonight"

"Oh My gosh is Kim alright?" asked my mom

"She should be fine but we won't know for sure until morning the guy said you have to sleep it off. But I got to her before anything could happen." I told her

"Alright Jack let me know when you guys are coming home in the morning and I love you."

"Love you to mom" I said

Next was the guys I called them and said "Kim's safe unconscious though and were spending the night at my grandpas" I told them

"Good job Jack" said Milton then I hung up and left to check on Kim I looked down at her as she lay in the bed I took one last look at her then left to talk to my grandpa and Zane.

**Thanks for reading it tell me what you think if you want me to update sooner rather than latter so thanks and if you guys must know I think there is just one or two more chapters (I am going for 1though) and it is going to be practically be the waking up in the morning and it will also be KICK AND HOW THEY GET TOGETHER!**

**But I haven't started it yet so who knows when it will be up and any who I love your reviews and please and give me ideas or what you might want to happen but no promises **

**PS; I am sorry that this chapter was just Jacks Pont Of View tell me if you are okay with it and I promise I will get Kim's POV in this next chapter sorry **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating sooner this chapter is not what I had planned originally and so I am adding it, the explanation and a little bit of closure in this chapter I hope you like it. REVIEW**

**PS. Sorry if there are mistakes**

Grandpas the explanation and talk

Jacks POV

After I was done making the calls I walked out to see my grandpa and Zane sitting down at the kitchen table.

I went ahead and sat down next to grandpa across from Zane then I said "Zane I feel like I haven't done enough for you so I let you take this one"

"Gee thanks" said Zane

**Flash back to two years ago it was the Anderson family reunion no one's POV**

They were all at Ocean Side Beach in Organ; Zane and Jack were playing with a model rocket and it took them all night to build Zane thought it would be funny to aim the rocket at Jack. The wind took off and it lifted the rocket in the air it flew right into Kia's family's house for the reunion on the balcony. By the time Zane and Jack had gotten to the rocket the house was already up in flames Jack called the police and the fire department got there and Hilary, Kia's step sister ended up in the hospital with heat stroke

Jack hated to admit it but he and the rest of the family all had a soft spot for Hilary Even Kia the meanest person Jack new would jump in front of a car for Hilary, and a couple of days later Jack couldn't handle it he came clean to her, just the fact of seeing Hilary one of the strongest girls Jack knew and knowing that it was partly his fault for hurting one of the people he cared about most in the world just killed him. Hilary was always the first person in his family to great him with a hug and a genuine smile she was always the first to laugh. Hilary was also the first person Jack would call if he needed extra help with something or needed girl advice but over all she was always constant she was always there for him especially when ever Jack had to move again or something she would always make him smile or feel a little bit better. And knowing that Jack had caused her so much pain hurt Jack and the guilt was too much for him to handle. He came clean and told her what happened how it was him and Zane that did it that caused the fire and hurt her. And Zane overheard Jack confess what happened and swore to get back at Jack for telling on him.

And finally got it tonight when he spiked Kim's drink

Jacks POV

"That's what this has been all about" said Hilary from the door way

"Hilary what are you doing here?" I asked

"I went to go see my birth mom who in a Rehab and I was driving back when my car started having problems and anyways I came in I saw you guys in here and came in through the back." said Hilary like it was nothing "But Zane, Jack you idiots" said Hilary

Me and Zane exchanged looks and then looked back at Hilary

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked

Hilary started laughing as she looked at both of us. Then made her way two where the coffee maker was and poured a cup for her. Then as she was stirring her coffee she turned to both of us and said "Zane the model rocket hit the house but it didn't start that fire Kia saw your guises faces when it hit like "what have I done" he came running into the house and restarted it. I ran upstairs so he didn't see me but when I came down the house was already engulfed in flames." Said Hilary

Everything now made sense the questions I have been asking myself for years why she forgave us so fast

"So your saying Kia restarted the fire" said Zane looking at her in disbelief

"Yup how do you think I have him so wrapped around my finger?" asked Hilary "You should have known that when I said it wasn't your guises fault and I forgave you so fast that there was more to the story. I mean come on you both know me I usually make you guys gravel for my forgiveness" said Hilary

Hilary looked at our expressionless faces then she said "I thought you guys new so I dropped it. I'm sorry, I should have made sure" she added as she yond

It was dead silent in that room until Grandpa stood up and said "Well isn't tonight a big boll of confessions what do you kids say group hug" he held out his arms me and Zane both stood up and hugged and we all made our way to him and hugged; me and Zane were on both sides of Hilary and grandpa. Me and Zane both exchanged a look before we both started to squeeze Hilary tighter and tighter and tighter "Zane Jack I can't breathe"

"We know" we said as we let go of grandpa and sandwiched Hilary between us as she struggled against our grip, grandpa sat there laughing at us

An hour later I was sitting in there on the couch watching Kim sleep when I saw Hilary at the door she walked in and I looked at her as she sat on the other side of the couch and said "so this is Kim"

"How did you know?" I asked

She smiled at me teasingly "Jack every time we talk, you can't help it but talk about her; I can see why?" she said looking at Kim "You know I think she loves you too" said Hilary

"You don't even know her" I countered

"Yea but I know you and she'd be crazy not to fall for a guy like you" she said as she sat down next to me

"Yea right" I said

"I know I'm right" said Hilary so sure of it, it kind of shocked me

I looked at her eyes as she continued "Jack you're every girl's fantasy boyfriend"

"Really" I asked

"Yes really" she smiled at me "I mean all girls want their prince charming; the guy with the good looks someone to protect them and someone that has good manners and a heart of gold" she said "Sometimes I am so jealous of you I mean you're so perfect and then your small imperfections make you even more perfect" said Hilary

I laughed a little at her comment "If anyone should be jealous it should be me of you; you always know the right thing to say"

Hilary let out a laugh and said "Yea right the only reason I know the right thing to say is because I say the wrong thing all the time."

"Really give me one example" I said looking at her in disbelief

"Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone" said Hilary looking at me dead serious

Which made me smile a bit "Okay I promise" I said

Hilary smiled too and said "Keep your laughing at a minimum" she took a deep breath and said "it was a couple of months ago. Okay so this guy I like well we were ice-skating and I lost my balance and he was right there and I pulled him on top of me when I fell causing him to fall onto me and anyways he looked up at me and said "sorry I'm kind of squishing you" and I blurted out "Yea isn't it great" I mean talk about social suicide" said Hilary

I couldn't help it but I started laughing at her as quietly as I could so I didn't disturb Kim "Why would you say that?" I asked

"I thought I was saying it in my head" she tried to defend

"What happened" I asked

"You remember your old friend Zack the one you hade when you lived out in LA?" she asked I nodded

"Well it was him and he chuckled at me and got up and helped me up and as he pulled me up he pulled me into a kiss a sweet innocent little kiss. And I looked at him and said "you kissed me?" I asked him and guess what he said." Hilary asked

"What?" I asked

"Yea isn't it great" she said laughing I laughed too "and now were dating"

I smiled at that but then she said to me "Jack if you like Kim as much as I know you do. Do yourself a favor and don't let her be the one that got away" she said "Time is a precious thing and don't let the time go by without her knowing how you really feel" said Hilary

I nodded in understanding "Thanks Hill" I said I looked at her big blue eyes "For always being there for me" I added as I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back as I held her there for a second as I stroked her long curly blond hair

In a lot of ways Hilary was like sister to me. She brock the hug and left me alone once again as I turned out the lights and let sleep take over as I laid there on the couch. Thinking about what Hilary told me "don't let her be the one that got away"

**Thanks for reading it tell me what you think if you want me to update sooner rather than latter so thanks and if you guys must know I think there is just one or two more chapters (I am going for 1though) and it is going to be a lot more kick in it because I know there wasn't any kick in this chapter and it wasn't as dramatic as the other ones but over all I hope you like it.**

**I haven't started it yet so who knows when it will be up and any who I love your reviews and please and give me ideas or what you might want to happen but no promises **

**Anyways I brock my promise to have Kim's POV but next chapter will for sure **

**P.S. I want to comment on a review that asked me to update my old story Helping Kim and truth be told I was in a really hard time in my life when I was writing it and I lost it on my computer I can change the ending to make it more happy, like a couple of people want but I will not be continuing it. I'm sorry: If anyone wants to continue it or remake it though, by all means but just let me know what's going on in the review's, Okay!**


	8. the end

**hay haven't updated in forever sorry i'll explain everything after the story i also watched Girl VS Monster lame title but awesome movie and i reallized why i liked Olivia Holt so much was because she reminded me a lot of hilary duff the way she acts which i think is so cool because Hilary Duff is one of my favorite actresses. by the way i have a confession i squilled so loud when Ryan asked out Skyler in the movie that made the movie so fun. for me  
><strong>

**well last chapter tell me what you think  
><strong>

**HAPPY EVER AFTER**

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

I stirred in my deep sleep then when I woke I was still too tired to open my eyes then memories of the party came back I was sore everywhere and my head was throbbing like crazy and then I opened my eyes I was still really week and tired Jack saw that I was awake and came rushing to my side he knelt down and brushed my hair out of my face "How are you feeling?" he asked

I didn't answer the question right away as I was currently trying to figure out where I was "Where am I what happened last night" I asked as I started to get up then a wave of pain crashed into me as I stopped.

Jack gently laid me back down

"Kim your fine, Zane spiked your drink last night but nothing happened were at my grandpas house because me and Zane had to work out some stuff everything is fine." Said Jack i all the sudden felt sick to my stomach

"Jack I don't feel so good" I started to say jack quickly pulled me up as I stood up I winced in pain Jack put my arm over his shoulder as I he practically carried me to the bathroom I leaned over the toilet as he pulled my hair back and then I started vomiting into the toilet. I heard a girl say "I have some extra clothes so we can get her out of that dress."

"Thanks Hill would you. Help her change." Asked Jack

"Yea sure no problem besides I would honestly really like my dress back" said the girl

I finished throwing up and sat up I looked toward the door and saw this beautiful blonde girl leaning against the frame she was tan and her legs were full of muscle and she was just so pretty. Jack helped me up and I leaned against the wall because I was to week to really hold myself up at the moment "Kim this is my cousin Hilary she's goanna help you change into something more comfortable" said Jack

He left the bathroom as Hilary stepped in I started to fall a little bit but she caught me and she said just quickly come on let's get you into these.

She helped me change into some grey sweets and a pink half sleeved T-shirt I felt a lot better

"Thanks" I said

"Honey it's no problem I have been in a lot worse condition than this." Said Hilary

That made me feel better even though I didn't really know her I was able to really able to feel comfortable with her. as she helped me out of the bathroom.

I felt Jack grab my other arm and he was a lot stronger than her as they both helped me to bed Hilary left and Jack laid me down again "if you need anything I will be right here on the couch"

"Okay" was all I managed as sleep began to take over

I heard a small chuckle before I was completely gone.

Still Kim's POV

The next morning I woke up in Jacks car he was driving I looked at the time 9:45 I sat up in my seat Jack noticed and said "How you feeling?"

"Better" I said He nodded

I took a while to gather my thoughts he looked really calm but then I realized I know "Jack?" I said

"Yea?" he asked

"what happened I remember Zane on top of me before I passed out" I said I was starting to freak out I was also in a different pair of close than the red dress I had on

"Kim" he said he waited till I looked at him he took his eyes off the road and told me firmly "Nothing happened" he turned his attention back to the road"

A huge wave of relief came then vanished as I still didn't know what happened

"Zane he never really intended on raping you he was just trying to scare you until you passed out." said Jack "me and Zane fought for a while then you stopped it; you passed out me and Zane talked he told me it was over he gave back your diary I took you to my grandpas house where me and Zane confessed everything my cousin Hilary showed up and then she told us we didn't cause a fire and it was actually all Kia's fault and Zane was mad at me for no reason and then we went to bed you woke up; threw up. my Cousin Hilary helped you changed I think it was because she wanted her dress back but hay it worked out in my favor and no were driving home" said Jack very animated

It took me a while to process so long that Jack flipped on the radio when I finally had I said "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Oh and by the way Zane he told me to tell you sorry and that he didn't mean to hurt you in any way and that you don't have to worry about him or Arthur. He'll take care of it" said Jack

"Okay."

A couple of seconds past and I wanted to talk so I asked "Hilary your cousin is she the Hilary that you always text?" I asked

"The one and only; my favorite cousin" said Jack with a smile

"She do karate too?" I asked

"No" he said sharply " well she did but she quit after she got her purple belt because she liked that color" he said with a sweet smile on his face as if he was talking about his own little sister

I laughed to "Really how does she handle being the only girl out of you, Zane and Kia"

"Actually she has all of us rapped around her finger even Kia she is the one person that actually gets to him he cares what she thinks" said Jack

"So you guys don't pick on her at all?" I asked

"No we torment her to death even the grownups but she is that person that we all turn to for that shoulder advice on girls. But growing up I will admit I have seen four Barbie movies with her." I laughed "but she has some sort of glow about her that makes everyone just beam in her presents you would really like her she is by far my best friend might not be the closest but my longest" said Jack

"She sounds like a lot of fun" I said as we pulled up to my house Jack was about to get out "Jack its okay I got it from here I'll see you tomorrow though"

Jack looked like he wanted to go with me but I needed to do this on my own.

"Okay" he said

Though he didn't walk me up he waited until I closed the front door before driving away after I slept

**Jacks POV**

Ever sense I dropped Kim off I haven't spoken to Kim sense I was so worried what if she didn't want to be friends with me anymore she seemed okay then just nothing she didn't call and I was so worried when I woke up this morning freaking out and I knew I just hoped even if all's she wanted was to be friends that would be better than know Kim at all.

My phone started ringing it was Hilary I answered

"Hay Hills what's up?" I said trying to act calm on the phone

"My cousin senses are tingling." She said "what's wrong?"

"Are they really" I asked

"Know your brother sent me a text saying you were wigging out"

"It's Kim I haven't talked to her sense I dropped her off yesterday and I don't know what exactly to do what if she doesn't want to be my friend any more. You're a girl what would you do?" asked Jack

"Jack relax with how much Zane gave her she probably had a really bad hangover and just couldn't quite clear her head yet just relax and when she does talk to you tell her that you like her and then you both will live happily ever after." Said Hilary

"Happily ever after are you serious right now" I asked mockingly

"Hay do I need to make you watch Princess Bride again" said Hilary

"Anything is better than Barbie" I said "but are you sure"

"Yes and Jack when she does its then or never at all and you can't chicken out got it" said Hilary

"Thanks" I said

We hung up as soon as I did I saw a text from Kim 'hay can you give me a ride to school today'

'sure b over in 10' I sent back I took a deep breath before finishing getting ready

**Kim's POV**

I went outside I knew there were things that Jack and I had to discuss and I wanted him to know that I don't think differently of him especially sense the incident I mean how could I walked out to his car and hopped in Jack looked nervous we didn't talk the whole ride there both just listening to the radio at a low volume waiting for the other to break the silence first I kept trying but every time I opened my mouth it shut on its own and I couldn't do it

We pulled into the parking lot Jack turned off the car but neither of us attempted to get out we unbuckled and then Jack cracked first

"Look Kim I'm so sorry I know I put you through a lot and nobody deserves to be treated like that or have that happen to them like that and my cousin Zane is really a nice guy and was just trying to hurt me by hurting you and then things got out of hand but the reason he tried to hurt you is because he thinks I like you and I couldn't imagine anything bad happening to you and I don't want it to either but I don't know exactly what I am trying to say" he said looking at me

And what's worst all's I heard was 'I like you'

I kind of thought he did and then I had to do it.

"Is this what your trying to say I asked as I leaned in careful not to touch him except with my lips as I slowly kissed him not a hungry kiss but a well needed first kiss he kissed back for a couple of seconds then we pulled a part

He looked stunned he didn't smile like I thought he would but he didn't look mad either "Yea pretty much sums it up" he said as he cracked into a smile

I laughed and started to get out and then he said "no no no; I got it" and jumped out and ran around and opened my door I laughed and let him do it

Then as we were walking he was just smirking at me giving me an 'you dig me look'

I smiled and pushed him playfully he laughed and then slipped his hand into mine and I knew it was officially my Happy Ever After.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you all think i hoped you liked it and arent to mad at me for not updating sooner but hay i have a lot of good reason why i didn't. but i just wanted to let you know a lot of the stuff i put into my story's actually happen in real life to me like the Ice skating story and stuff and just so you guys know my life has been Crazy lately and if you want to know why read the fallowing paragraph but as for my story Arthur trouble it is officially over and i hope you like it. so if you do please tell me so in reviews BTW. the story has not been edited and probably wont be so sorry for that. :)<br>**

**Okay i know it took way to long for me to update but i can honestly say my life as been a roller coaster and still hasn't come to a complete stop yet i had i lot of Drama going on for the first quarter of this year and whats worst is i think there is more to come on the plus side because of everything that happened i have a lot more one shots to tell like about my stalker, my friends sister committing suicide and my other friend moving and my other friends heart problem Oh yea did i mention the fact that its been crazy not all of them are going to romance but a lot of hurt and comfort but wow i have just not had time to simply update and i just wanted to let you all know that i was just a lot of drama and frankly i thought this stuff only happened on TV boy was i wrong but hay in a strange way me and my friends have all grown and gotten a lot more stronger this year and we still have many obstacles to face but some of the best and funniest moments happen when you are in your darkest place and well its that one person that just always makes you laugh and remember it will get better so review if you want to know some of the story****'s that have happened in my life lately  
><strong>


End file.
